


[SMIB]手

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ibuki Ai, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 11





	[SMIB]手

伊吹的手很修长，他有时候会向志摩炫耀自己一把能抓起很多东西。  
志摩抽回自己湿润的手指，随便在床单上蹭了两下，抓过伊吹还在发颤的右手：“自己来。”  
伊吹喉间发出一声哀鸣，他使不上力气地挣扎：“不，我不行……小志摩，我……不行的……”  
“你可以的，蓝。”他知道伊吹的弱点在哪里，拍拍对方腰侧就可以让那两条长腿顺从地向两边分开：“折起来会方便一点，嗯？”  
伊吹的喉结滚动了一下，两条腿颤巍巍地向胸口折起，任由着志摩抓着自己的手向刚被玩弄过一轮的后孔伸去：“真的不行……志摩，求你了，我不……”  
“伊吹。”志摩换了种方式喊他，一贯冷静的语气让他从高热中稍微回过神：“安全词是什么？”  
他眨眨冒水的眼睛，舔了舔发干的唇瓣：“蜜瓜……”  
志摩抓着他的手没松开，人倒是倾身下来吻了他一下，湿润的舌尖舔着他的唇角：“当你想停下来的时候，你该说什么？”  
“蜜瓜……”伊吹的口气稍微坚定了些，他重复一遍志摩的话：“如果我想停下来，就跟小志摩说蜜瓜。”  
“乖狗，真乖。”志摩笑了，拨开他额前的碎发，脸颊贴上去蹭蹭他的额头：“小蓝做给小志摩看，好不好？”  
伊吹总是会这样被他骗到，明明知道志摩这时候揣着一肚子坏水，也还是乖乖顺着对方的意思走。  
因为志摩的眼睛，他听话地点头，空出来的手更加努力地掰着自己的腿根，志摩的眼睛写着我绝对不会伤害你。志摩小声地又夸奖了他一句乖孩子，引着他把自己指尖探到自己的穴口，刚刚碰到一点，那里就紧张地收缩。  
志摩在看着自己，在期待着自己。现在志摩已经松开了他的手，接下来的一切都是伊吹自己的主动行为。他在这样的认知下，他一咬牙把自己的中指插了进去。尽管里面已经有志摩之前塞进去的一些润滑，突然的刺激还是导致他浑身一颤，险些叫出声来，就连刚才被志摩玩得直挺挺的那玩意都有些萎靡。  
“慢一点。”志摩说，但是也没有出手帮他，眼神一直没有从伊吹的下半身移开。本来就浑身燥热的伊吹被他盯得感觉自己要融化掉，下意识想合上腿，却被志摩用虎口钳住了大腿根。  
“我知道了嘛，你不要看啦……”伊吹小声抗议，明明也不是没有自己自慰过，现在却觉得夹住自己手指的甬道比往常敏感百倍。他试着抽动手指，刚一动喉咙里就呜咽一声，赶忙又咬住下唇，从牙缝里给志摩撒娇：“而且，你……你怎么还穿着衣服……”  
“太急了，没顾得上。”志摩一本正经地说荤话，人把着他的腿根不肯放，单手去解领口的扣子，润滑剂蹭得扣子在灯光下反光，伊吹觉得自己脸更红了：“小蓝太好看了，所以才一直盯着看的。”  
“你……啊！”伊吹想蹬腿踹他，结果反而牵动手指戳到内壁惹得他一痛，直接发出一声惨叫。  
“笨蛋，你是第一次吗！”志摩气结，快速把自己扒干净，手掌抚上他的性器借着刚才已经流了许多的前液撸动：“还好剪了指甲，不然不是又要受伤了吗！”  
“呜……”快感从他身上和志摩接触的地方慢慢复苏，伊吹难耐地挺腰，手上也恢复了动作：“都怪志摩……”  
“怪我什么，怪我刚才没给你操开吗？”志摩一边变着法刺激他茎身上的敏感点，时而轻戳头冠时而抚弄囊袋，等到伊吹受不了地追着他的时候又坏心的松开手；另一边本来捏着他腿的手逐渐往下，转移阵地揉起了他的臀瓣：“要不我现在补偿你？”  
伊吹把食指也放进去，他现在已经没法控制自己的喘息了：“才不，才不要……我自己可以……以后都不要志摩了……我自己来……”  
志摩挑眉，佯装思考歪着脑袋，突然撤回了自己的手，害得毫无准备的伊吹差点把腿都砸到他身上：“那好吧，小蓝自己来。”  
伊吹先是瞪大了眼僵硬地看了他半天，感觉他是没真的生气只是情趣以后，赌气地自己握住了自己的阴茎：“自己来就，自己来！小志摩不许碰我！”  
“好，不碰你，”志摩意味深长地一笑，“在你求我碰你之前，我都不碰你。”  
伊吹咬牙，好歹他平时也有正常需求，对自己身体表面的敏感点足够清楚，再加上被恋人盯着看的羞耻感，很快就渐入佳境。  
就在他闭上眼仰头喘息时，他听到志摩笑了一声。还以为对方是在找茬的伊吹羞恼地睁开眼，眼前的志摩却完全不是他想的那回事。  
志摩还在看着他，不着寸缕地敞着腿跪在他分开的腿间，他最喜欢的那双灵活的手正在自己的阴茎上撸动。  
伊吹口干舌燥，手上一时都忘了自己在做什么。他喜欢志摩，喜欢志摩的身体。光是看着志摩怎么给自己带来欢愉，就让他想到了志摩是怎么为他服务让他欲仙欲死。这一瞬间，自己插在体内的两根手指，自己摸着茎身的手掌，都变得彻底不足了起来。  
“怎么了，蓝？”志摩很悠闲，不慌不忙，好像追求最终的释放完全不是他的目的，他只是单纯地想给伊吹提供一场演出。  
想要射，伊吹看着他，眼睛里挂上了水汽，想要射在志摩的手里。  
伊吹的动作彻底乱了，变得毫无章法，志摩对他来说是致命的吸引力，这让他变得足够坦诚：“志摩……蓝想要小志摩……”  
志摩的笑声顺着他的耳道钻进大脑里，下一秒火热的身体贴着他，志摩的性器和他的蹭在一起：“求我？”  
伊吹呻吟：“求你了，小志摩……我找不到，不行……我想要小志摩的手……”  
“腿抬上来。”  
他乖乖把两条腿都架上志摩的肩膀：“很沉……”  
“不沉。”志摩吻他膝盖内侧，本来也没准备撂他多久，既然求饶了就顺势下了台阶：“要前面还是后面？”  
伊吹想把头埋进枕头里，志摩看他姿势啧了一声，他就马上又老老实实转回来，泪眼朦胧：“后面……志摩弄的舒服的，我找不到……”  
“没事的，我告诉你在哪里。蓝的前列腺很浅，手指又很长，够得到的。”志摩两只手指紧贴着他的挤进来，摸索到一个地方，还没等他反应过来就重重一按：“你看，这不就摸到了吗？”  
伊吹眼前炸开一片星星：“啊！”  
“蓝喜欢重一点吧？”志摩无辜地问，他带着伊吹自己的手指变换位置，甚至微微弯曲用指节去顶那里：“要记住，就是在这里哦。”  
“不，慢……啊，志摩……慢……”伊吹浑身都开始痉挛，本来他刚才自己来就快到了，现在志摩插手快感更是成倍增长，眼泪和涎液往外冒，氧气都灌不进气管。  
“射吧，蓝。”  
伊吹眼前一黑，再有意识的时候，志摩的舌头塞在他嘴里舔着他的上膛。快要窒息了，伊吹混沌地想着，身体因为过度紧绷而酸痛，他都没反应过来自己的腿快要被志摩折到自己耳边。  
志摩直到被伊吹用无力的手揪了头发才放过他，把他的腿放下后又重新覆上来，摸了摸伊吹汗湿的额头：“还好吗？腿疼么？”  
“快……”伊吹贴着志摩的手使劲喘息，勉强抬起胳膊要搂他脖子：“快没气了……你这个混蛋……”  
志摩没像平时那样主动把头低下，他在伊吹迷惑的目光里抓住了对方的手，举到自己唇边：“头发脏了。”  
“啊……啊！”伊吹都不知道自己脸还能不能更红了，他的指间沾满了自己的体液：“等……志摩，喂！”  
柔软的舌尖缠了上来，志摩的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，他舔着伊吹的指尖然后逐步把整根手指含进嘴里。  
伊吹被震得不知说什么好，等志摩准备向下一根手指行进时，他开始疯狂挣扎：“啊啊啊啊不要！很脏的！”  
“你又不是没吃过我的。”志摩在这个时间点比他力气大得多，拽过来在他掌心又亲了一口：“定期体检也做了，怕什么。”  
伊吹说不出话，索性把腿在他身后一盘，挤出点力气一推反过来把志摩按倒，疯狂在床单上擦手。  
志摩被他逗得一直笑：“笨狗。”  
伊吹飞给他一个白眼，一屁股坐在他胯上，满意地看对方变脸，他翘起屁股磨蹭着志摩还精神的阴茎：“小志摩才是笨蛋。”  
“你这家伙不累吗……什么体力啊？狗都没你精神吧？”志摩嘴上吐槽，身体却很配合地向上挺动。  
“累……”伊吹俯下身去咬志摩的耳垂，在他耳边黏黏糊糊地撒娇：“可是我还是想要一未的。”  
志摩的手插在他的头发里，按着他的后脑勺把他埋在自己的颈窝，另一只手向下摸索：“你自找的，明天可别闹脾气。”  
“才不会呢。”伊吹在他身上笑：“快点来满足你的小狗啦，小·一·未。”

等志摩收拾完浴室出来，伊吹已经彻底睡熟了。那么大个子的人跟个小孩一样，面朝着墙壁蜷起身体，身后一如往常给志摩留出宽敞的位置。  
志摩无奈地摇头，这家伙，总是在惹完他生气之后有意无意地表现得可怜巴巴，反倒叫人觉得是志摩在欺负他了。  
他爬上床从背后搂着伊吹，怀里的人丝毫没有要醒过来的意思，只是刚才还有点急促的呼吸声逐渐趋于平稳。  
伊吹累了睡得沉，志摩可一时半会儿睡不着。  
今天他们追着嫌疑人跑到了一个工厂，志摩和别的警员联系慢了两步，再赶过去的时候正好瞅见嫌疑人抓着伊吹的手就要往液压机下塞的场景。那一刻志摩觉得自己心脏都要停跳，脑子里闪过了一堆东西，从紧急止血到就地取材包扎到送医手术可能出现的各种情况，最终落到了后面大半辈子他要怎么照顾伊吹比较好。直到伊吹一个翻身把对方推到在地，志摩脑袋里的血管都还在突突跳，能够忍到做完一系列后续工作回家才发作，他都想给自己颁个奖。  
结果搞不好这个笨蛋根本就没意识到自己生气了，志摩收紧手臂，慢慢调整自己的呼吸直到和伊吹的同步。他轻轻亲吻对方的脖颈，果然，下回还是套上项圈吧。


End file.
